If I die tomorrow
by sofia313
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story Once I was real. I've changed the storyline from Vampire Diaries a lot.
1. Chapter 1

If I die tomorrow

_I wake up to find myself  
>After all these years<br>And where all the time has gone  
>Still seems so unclear<br>'Cause there's no one else  
>Since I found you<br>I know it's been so hard  
>You should know<em>

_If I die tomorrow_  
><em>As the minutes fade away<em>  
><em>I can't remember<em>  
><em>Have I said all I can say?<em>  
><em>You're my everything<em>  
><em>You make me feel so alive<em>  
><em>If I die tomorrow<em>

_It brings out the worst in me_  
><em>When you're not around<em>  
><em>I miss the sound of your voice<em>  
><em>The silence seems so loud<em>

_Motley Crue – If I Die Tomorrow_

Starlit felt cold wind on her face. She tried to walk faster. Fortunately she was almost home. Or a place she called home at the moment. She had rented a room from very nice elderly lady. She had also managed to get a job from kindergarten. It wasn't always easy job but she really liked it. Starlit just wanted to keep herself busy. It was too painful to stop think about things. She missed Klaus. She had left him almost three moths ago. Starlit knew she couldn't be with him anymore but still it hurt. At least she was finally home. Starlit found keys from her purse and opened front door. Buttons was waiting for her.

"Hi kitty cat", Starlit said and petted the cat.

She heard someone talking in a living room. Maybe her landlady had a guest.

"Starla?"

"Yes Mrs. Braddock?"

"There's someone here to see you, dear."

Starlit froze.

"You mean someone is in here right now Mrs. Braddock?"

"Yes, dear. Your friend is here waiting for you."

Starlit forced herself to stay calm when she entered the living room. Mrs. Braddock was sitting on a couch sipping her tea. Then Starlit saw who this friend was. Elijah. He stood up when Starlit entered the room.

"Hello my sweet", he said smiling.

Then he turned to Mrs. Braddock.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality Mrs. Braddock. I'm grateful you invited me here to wait for… Starla."

"Don't be silly, young man. Starla's friends are always welcome here. Especially if they are as handsome as you."

"You are too kind Mrs. Braddock. Would you excuse us? I would like to have a word with Starla."

"Of course. Take him to your room, dear", Mrs. Braddock said.

Starlit forced herself to smile.

"Yes. This way."

Elijah smiled too and followed her to a hallway when Mrs. Braddock's voice stopped them.

"Oh, and Starla!"

Starlit went back to the living room door.

"Yes Mrs. Braddock?"

"That one's a keeper", she said and winked.

Starlit had this strange urge to burst into hysterical laughter but she just smiled and nodded.

Elijah didn't say anything when he followed her upstairs. Starlit opened the door to her room but Elijah didn't enter.

"Do you need an invitation?" Starlit asked.

"No, I'm already invited in. I'm just trying to be polite", Elijah replied.

"Right. You can come in. Not that it makes any difference."

Elijah entered the room and Starlit closed the door behind him.

"Ok, so what do you want?" she asked tiredly.

"First of all, I would like to make an apology."

Starlit was surprised. She hadn't expected this.

"Why?"

Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"Last time when we met, my behavior was… I have no excuse for it. I apologize."

He seemed sincere.

"I accept your apology", Starlit said still a little surprised.

Elijah looked relieved.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that."

"Sure. But I don't think you came here just for that."

"No, I didn't. I would like to ask your assistance."

"What do you mean?"

"Klaus. When have you heard from him?"

"Three months ago. Why? Has something happened? Is he alright?"

Elijah shook his head.

"Nothing is alright at the moment. Do you know what he was planning to do?"

"Break the curse", Starlit replied quietly.

"Yes and for that there was a sacrifice ritual."

"What happened?" Starlit asked although she wasn't sure did she want to know the answer.

"I tried to stop him but I failed. There were these other vampires who tried to protect a doppelganger. She was a girl who Klaus had to kill. These vampires thought that I was the enemy so they killed me."

"Killed you?" Starlit repeated.

"Yes but since I am an original they didn't succeed. Still I was out of the game for too long. It was too late to stop Klaus."

"So he's now this… hybrid."

"Yes."

Starlit didn't know what to think.

"What… what is it that you want me to do?" she asked.

"When Klaus became a hybrid he completely lost it. He's bloodlust is out of control. If I have understood correctly, he is trying to create some kind of army. Army of hybrids."

Starlit had to sit down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What can I do?" she finally managed to ask.

Elijah sat next to her.

"I believe you are only one who can reason with him now", he said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you are still alive", he replied calmly.

Starlit looked at Elijah surprised.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Klaus knows where you are. He had known all a long and still here you are. I never thought I would say this but I believe you actually mean something to Klaus."

"Wait, what do you mean that he knows?" Starlit asked.

"He's warlock is here."

"He's warlock…"

"Yes, young, quite annoying man."

"Caleb. Does he know that you are here now?"

"No, I made sure of it."

"So… What do you want me to do?"

"I would like you to come with me and speak to Klaus. This can not go on like this. He is making too much mess. I can't keep cleaning it up forever."

"Yes, I understand", Starlit said quietly. "But you do know he might not listen to me."

"I am aware of that. But right now it's my best shot."

"Ok… When are we leaving?"

Elijah looked at her calmly.

"As soon as you are ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Klaus was standing in a middle of forest. There were dozens of bodies lying all over. He was furious.

"Liam!" he shouted.

Warlock appeared from woods immediately.

"Yes sir?"

"Why are they all dead? Why can't I turn them?"

Liam hesitated.

"I don't know sir, but I'm doing all I can to figure that out."

"That's not enough!" Klaus shouted.

Warlock didn't say anything. Klaus had to use all his self control for not attacking him. He was useful. Especially now when Maddox and Greta were dead. Not that it really mattered to Klaus. There were plenty of witches and warlocks eager to serve him. But Liam was particularly powerful. He's bloodline went all the way back to Celtic druids. Klaus tried to calm down. Why had he failed again? Since the curse was broken Klaus had hunted werewolves, trying to turn them into hybrids. Create his own species. But they always died. He couldn't understand why. He had done everything right. He had killed the doppelganger, vampire and werewolf. Ritual had been perfect success, although some little brats had tried to intervene. Silly kids and their affection to his doppelganger. But that didn't matter anymore, now he just had to find out why he couldn't make more hybrids. Unless… Original witch. Could she have done this? Maybe his dear mommy had some kind of fail-safe in case he ever managed to break the curse. Maybe she had somehow prevented him for creating more hybrids. Klaus felt his anger rising again. That bitch! Klaus grabbed the nearest body and started angrily to pile them up. What he needed right now was good killing spree. He had plenty of those lately but so what. He was invincible now. No one could stop him, not even his dear brother. Klaus knew that Elijah had been following him but he didn't care. Or maybe he should pay a visit to the girl who had dared to leave him. No one leaved him! If she would be anyone else Klaus would have already make her suffer worse than she could ever imagine. But this girl… His luxia. He still couldn't tolerate the thought of hurting her. No, make that thought of killing her. She had to be punished. And he would get her back. It didn't matter if she wanted it or not.

"Liam", Klaus said. "Have you heard from Caleb today?"

"Not today sir", warlock replied. "But he called yesterday. Everything was in order."

"Good. I think it's time we pay him a visit."

Liam raised an eyebrow.

"Shall I call him?"

"No, that's not necessary. It's time to get back what belongs to me."

"You mean that luxia sir?"

"Yes. She will be coming with us."

"If I may say so sir, I'm curious to meet her. I've never see a luxia before."

"Yes, well, she is quite… something", Klaus replied.

"Would you like me to make some arrangements sir? For her I mean. Something what will make her more… obedient. Since she can't be compelled."

"Are you implying that I can't control her?" Klaus asked darkly.

Liam realized his mistake immediately.

"No! No sir, I just meant that maybe you would like me to make things a little easier for you. That's all. But if you want to handle her yourself…"

"Yes, I do want to handle her myself", Klaus interrupted him.

"Yes sir", Liam replied.

Klaus rolled his eyes still annoyed.

"Clean up this bloody mess, will you, so we can get going."

Warlock nodded. Klaus tried very hard to control his anger. That girl had really managed to make a fool of him. That was unacceptable. Starlit was his and she always would be. It was definitely time to make her remember her place.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked.

Starlit was so concentrated to her thoughts that he had to repeat his question before she realized that he was talking to her.

"I'm sorry, could you say that again?"

"I was just asking are you alright?" Elijah said.

"Yes, I'm fine. This is all just happening so fast" Starlit replied quietly.

"I understand."

They were sitting in a car. Once again Starlit had left everything familiar behind. She had to quit her job and leave her home. She knew she couldn't take Buttons with her so she had asked Mrs. Braddock to look after him while she was gone. Hopefully she was coming back. Her landlady had happily agreed. For some reason she had thought that Starlit and Elijah were going to some kind of romantic getaway. Neither of them had corrected her. It didn't really matter what she thought. Starlit just wanted to see Klaus. But did he want to see her? He was probably very angry. Starlit knew that there was a possibility he was so angry that he would kill her. It was a risk she had to take. She had to speak to him.

"Let me know when you want to stop", Elijah said.

Starlit smiled at him.

"Thank you. I was wondering… May I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

Starlit hesitated.

"Last time we met, you really wanted revenge. I… I know what Klaus took from you so I was wondering why are you doing this now?"

Elijah was quiet for a moment. Starlit couldn't interpret his expression.

"I am not doing this for Klaus", he finally said. "His actions will affect all of us, so he must be stopped. Unfortunately no one can do that anymore, except maybe you."

"What if I can't?" Starlit asked quietly.

"Then I really don't know. I am starting to run out of ideas."

"I'll help you any way I can. You can count on me."

Elijah smiled.

"Thank you. Now, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, you may", Starlit said smiling.

"Why did you leave Klaus?"

Starlit hadn't prepared for this question.

"I… I couldn't stay. There were just too much things between us."

"You mean the curse?" he asked.

"Yes, that too. And there were other things… I couldn't tell anyone…"

"You couldn't tell what?"

"I… My father…"

Starlit couldn't say anything else.

Elijah looked serious.

"What did you tell Klaus about your father?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't…"

"It's ok, I understand. Have you seen him since…?"

"No", Starlit replied.

"That wasn't the first time he hurt you, was it?"

Starlit bit her lip.

"It was my own fault."

"That is what you keep saying. It's still not true."

"Can we please talk about something else?" Starlit asked.

"Sure, but if you ever want to teach him a lesson just let me know. I will be more than happy to do that for you."

Starlit couldn't help but smile.

"That's not necessary but thank you for the offer."

"You are welcome. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Starlit was a little confused.

"That's… very nice thing to say. Thank you."

"I mean it Starlit. I would never mistreat you."

Starlit tried to choose her next words carefully.

"I appreciate that Elijah and I'm happy to be your _friend_."

Elijah didn't say anything. Starlit was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Klaus knocked a door of Caleb's apartment feeling utterly bored. It had been a long journey. Liam was standing behind him. Door opened and Klaus saw a girl who had pink hair and misty eyes. She was only wearing black bra and panties.

"Are you like the pizza guy?" she asked.

"No, I'm not the pizza guy. Where is Caleb?"

"Oh, hold on. Babe! There's some British dude here to see you."

Caleb appeared from a bathroom. He was also wearing just his underwear.

"What's that hon?" he asked.

Then he saw Klaus.

"Boss! I wasn't expecting you. I was just… Come in, come in!"

Klaus entered the apartment looking annoyed. Liam followed him.

"Wow! Who are these dudes?" girl asked.

Caleb turned quickly to her.

"Look, Ginger honey…"

"Amber!" girl corrected.

"Right, that's what I said. Would you mind like taking off? I have to talk to these guys in private."

"What ever", girl said and grabbed her clothes. "Call me when you want a rerun."

"Sure babe, see you."

"Sorry about that", Caleb said when Amber had left.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Just put some clothes on", he said.

"What? Oh, right. So what brings you guys here?" Caleb asked while getting dressed.

"I'm here to get Starlit", Klaus replied.

"Oh. She's fine by the way. She works in kindergarten and calls herself Starla."

"Starla?"

"Yeah. Poor girl actually thought she could hide from you boss."

"Where does she live?" Klaus asked.

"Just across the street. She rented a room from some old woman."

"Let's go and pay her a visit then."

Klaus was excited when they crossed the street. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he wasn't going to leave without Starlit. Klaus rang a doorbell. Elderly woman with grey hair and blue eyes opened the door.

"Yes?"

Klaus gave her one of his most charming smiles.

"Good morning ma'am. We are here to meet Starla."

"Oh, I'm sorry young man, but she's not here."

"Where is she then?"

"She took a little vacation with her gentleman friend."

"What?"

Klaus had to use all his will power to control himself. He looked at the women in the eyes.

"Invite me in."

Woman smiled.

"Please come in", she said.

Klaus entered the house feeling completely furious. Liam and Caleb followed him. Caleb suddenly seemed queasy. Klaus grabbed the woman.

"Now tell me where did Starla go and with who?"

"Her friend came here yesterday, very nice young man. They talked a while and then Starla said that she had to go with him. She didn't say where they were going."

"What was this mans name?"

"Oh, it was… Mr. Smith. Elijah Smith."

"Elijah…"

Klaus was more than furious now but some how he still managed to control himself.

"Did they say when they were coming back?"

"Starla wasn't sure. She promised to come back as soon as possible. I promised to look after her cat."

"She leaved her cat here?" Klaus asked.

"Yes. So cute little fellow."

Klaus knew that Starlit wouldn't have left without the hairball without a good reason. And there was something else…

"Tell me, do you have a number where I can reach Starla?"

"Yes. She left me her cell phone number in case of emergency."

"Well this certainly is one, so give me the damn number!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Starlit woke up feeling strangely well rested. She hadn't thought that she could get any sleep at all in a strange bed. She had fallen asleep to the car and Elijah had insisted that they stopped for a night. This was a nice clean hotel. Starlit had just got dressed and brushed her hair when she heard a knock from a door. When she opened the door she saw Elijah. He was holding a cup of coffee.

"Good morning", Elijah said smiling.

"Good morning. Please come in."

"I brought you some coffee but if you want to have a decent breakfast before we go…"

"No, no, it's ok. I'm not really hungry. But thank you for the coffee."

Starlit smiled when Elijah handed the cup for her.

"I don't usually drink coffee but since we have a long day ahead of us…"

Starlit took a sip from the cup and winced.

"I'm sorry, I haven't get used to the taste…"

Elijah looked amused.

"You don't have to drink it, you know. I won't be offended."

Starlit smiled.

"Thank you. I think I just have some mineral water from vending machine."

"Are you ready to go then?"

"Yes, I just get my backpack."

It was a beautiful morning. Starlit enjoyed the sunlight on her face when they walked to the car.

"How much further do we have to go?" Starlit asked when Elijah started the car.

"I think we'll be there within two hours, maybe three."

"And you are sure you know where Klaus is?"

"Yes."

"Listen, I've been thinking… When we get to him I should meet him alone. I mean we don't know what will happen and it's probably safer for you if he doesn't see you. Not right away, before I talk to him."

Elijah smiled.

"You are concerned that he might hurt me."

"Well, yes. I mean I'm not saying that you couldn't take care of yourself, but… I just think that would be safer."

"So you care about my well being?" Elijah asked innocently.

"Yes", Starlit replied simply.

Elijah was just about to say something when Starlit's phone started to ring.

"That's strange", Starlit said. "No one has this number except… oh…"

"Hi Mrs. Braddock", Starlit said to the phone.

There was a moment of silence.

"Hello? Are you there Mrs. Braddock?"

"Starlit."

Starlit recognized that voice immediately.

"Klaus", she managed to say.

"Where are you, love?"

"I… I'm on my way to see you. I…"

Before she could say anything else, Elijah took her phone and crushes it.

"What are you doing?" Starlit asked confused.

"I'm sorry, but Klaus can not know where we are. Not yet."

"What do you mean? Elijah?"

Elijah didn't say anything.

"Elijah please stop this car", Starlit said feeling suddenly nervous.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that", Elijah replied.

"You can't be serious. Are you kidnapping me again? Why? I already promised to help you."

Elijah looked uncomfortable.

"Yes and I really am sorry about this. But there are certain things you don't know yet and after you do, I doubt that you would help me anymore."

"What… what are you talking about?" Starlit asked trying to control her fear. "Please just talk to me. I'm sure we can…"

"No, I'm afraid we can't. But don't worry my sweet. Nothing bad will happen to you. We are just going to meet someone."

"Who?"

Elijah was quiet.

"Elijah, tell me who. You owe me that much."

"Very well. We are going to meet my father, Mikael."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Tell me Caleb, is there any reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out right now?" Klaus asked smiling.

He was holding a phone on his hand. Caleb flinched.

"No boss. I failed you", he said quietly.

"I have one", Liam said calmly.

Klaus looked at him coldly.

"What might that be?"

"If you want to find that luxia sir, two warlocks can do that faster than one. But it's your choice of course."

Klaus was quiet for a moment. Neither Caleb nor Liam moved.

"Fine", Klaus finally said and turned to Caleb. "It looks like you just got some postponement but you better pray that nothing happens to her or else… Well, easy death won't be an option. I will get creative. And trust me when I say, you don't want that."

"Yes boss, I understand, thank you", Caleb said quickly.

Klaus turned his back to both warlocks and looked at the woman who was still standing there waiting for his instructions.

"Now, show me Starla's room", he said.

"Of course. This way", woman said smiling.

Klaus followed the woman until he noticed that Liam and Caleb still weren't moving.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Move!" he snapped.

Both warlocks quickly followed him.

"You need something that belongs to her, don't you?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"Yes sir", Liam replied.

"Here we are", Mrs. Braddock said cheerfully and opened the door to Starlit's room.

Klaus looked around. It was very cosy little room. Everything was colorful and clean. There were images of flowers on wall paper and butterflies on curtains. Klaus could feel Starlit's presence.

"What kind of object do you need?" he asked.

"Well, as personal as possible. A hairbrush, necklace, stuffed animal, shirt or something she have worn or something like that", Liam said.

Klaus was just about to start looking when Liam continued.

"No wait, did you say that she has a cat?"

"Yes. So what?"

"Actually a pet would be best option. Especially if she is very attached to it."

Klaus looked at him.

"Would you have to kill this cat?" he asked.

"No, no. We just need to borrow it during the spell."

"Fine. What else do you need?"

"Just some simple ingredients", Liam replied and turned to Caleb. "What do you have in your apartment?"

"I have everything we need dude", he said.

"Good, let's go then. I mean if that's ok for you sir?"

"Yes, hurry up!" Klaus snapped.

Liam and Caleb left quickly. Mrs. Braddock was still standing at the door.

"Starla is such a sweet girl", she said. "She always looks a little sad though. I asked about it couple of times but she didn't tell me why."

Klaus was just about to tell the woman to go downstairs when he suddenly changed his mind.

"Did you speak with Starla a lot?" he asked.

"Yes, we have had some nice conversations. Poor girl never had an easy life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well losing her mother and living with that kind of father…"

"What kind of father?" Klaus interrupted.

"Oh, I shouldn't speak about Starla's personal life…"

Klaus looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes, you should."

"Well Starla never actually said anything but it wasn't difficult to read between the lines. Obviously her father abused her. I would say it lasted years. Poor thing was still defending him."

Mrs. Braddock shook her head. Klaus didn't say anything. Starlit had told him about her "mentor". And the scars on her back… How could he miss it? Well, most important thing right now was to find Starlit and Elijah. Klaus was truly annoyed. His dear brother really started to get on his nerves. It was definitely a time to have a chat with him. After that Klaus would find Starlit's father. That would be a lot of fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Please", Elijah said when he opened the car door for Starlit.

Starlit got up and looked at him.

"I can't believe I ever listened to you", she said coldly.

Elijah put his hand to her shoulder.

"Starlit…"

"Don't touch me", Starlit snapped.

"Well, isn't she a spicy one", someone said laughing.

Starlit saw a man who was maybe in his late forties. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Next to him there was a woman who looked a little younger than he. She had dark curly hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a colorful dress and there was a scarf on her shoulders.

"Welcome back son", man said smiling.

"Father", Elijah replied quietly. "Lenore."

Woman greeted him with quick nod.

"And this must be the luxia I've heard so much", man said and looked at Starlit.

"Welcome my dear. My name is Mikael and this is my darling Lenore."

Mikael smiled warmly to Lenore. It seemed that he was attached to her.

"Hi", Starlit said cautiously.

"Good heavens, where are my manners, please come in", Mikael said cheerily.

Starlit didn't like this at all but she had no choice but to follow Mikael and Lenore inside their house. Or mansion. This place was huge. There were at least three floors and probably about twenty rooms in here. There was a massive fountain and a lot of marble statues in front of the house. Someone really had too much money to spend. Mikael lead them to some kind of library.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" he asked.

"No thank you", Starlit replied trying her best to keep her voice steady.

"Very well. Now, I would like to have a word with our guest in private so could you please excuse us Elijah?"

Starlit hadn't even realized that Elijah was standing behind her.

"I think I will stay here father, if you don't mind", Elijah replied.

Mikael smiled friendly.

"Elijah, you are my son and I forgave you for betraying me because of your worthless brother, but I would advise you not to test my patience."

Elijah didn't move. Mikael rolled his eyes.

"No harm will come to her. You have my word. Please."

Elijah looked at Starlit insecurely. Starlit didn't say anything. She didn't feel the need to make him feel better.

"This won't take long", Mikael said a little annoyed by delay. "In the meantime go and get yourself a drink."

Elijah still looked insecure but he left the room. Lenore closed a door behind him.

"Finally", Mikael said.

He didn't seem so friendly anymore. Starlit tried not to show her fear.

"You young lady had caused me a lot of trouble", Mikael said coldly.

"What do you mean?" Starlit heard herself asking.

"Your little affair with Niklaus. Seriously? You are not very smart, are you?"

It took a moment before Starlit understood who he was talking about.

"But… Klaus is your son. What ever problems you have…"

Mikael laughed.

"No, no my dear, Niklaus is not my son. He is my wife's bastard."

"Oh. But I still don't understand what kind of trouble I have caused you. I've never even met you before."

"Problem is my dear that you have been stupid enough to fall for him. And apparently, as absurd as it is, he actually cares about you."

"Even if that would be true, why would that be a problem?"

"So many questions… Oh, fine, I'll let you in on a little secret. Blood of beloved."

Starlit was confused.

"I'm sorry but I don't…"

"Our fail-safe", Mikael said annoyed. "In case Niklaus would ever manage to break the curse, which he did. My wife wanted to make sure that he couldn't make any more of those abominations."

"You mean hybrids?"

"Yes. And without you, that won't happen. So everybody wins."

"Without me? Why would I…?"

Then she realized.

"Blood of beloved… Klaus needs my blood in order to make hybrids."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!"

"No offence but that's not much of a fail-safe", Starlit said.

Mikael raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How so?"

"Well, Klaus could have cared about anyone. He could have had a wife or…"

Mikael's laugh interrupted her.

"Oh, you silly little girl! You really are not that smart. Niklaus doesn't care about anyone except himself. He never has. That's the beauty of it. His own selfish nature will prevent him for ever getting what he wants. It's kind of poetic when you think about it."

"You're wrong about him", Starlit said quietly.

"Yes, I bet. But I'm curious, how did you manage to melt that iceberg? Was it a sex thing? I bet you're a wild cat in bed."

Starlit felt herself blushing.

"Oh, how cute! She blushes like some innocent maiden. Except that you're far from innocent, are you my dear? More like a little harlot. But for some reason my son likes you so I'll let him have his fun with you."

"I rather die", Starlit said feeling completely numb.

"How dramatic. And unnecessary. It doesn't matter what you want. Or actually soon you will want to do exactly what I say. Lenore darling!"

Starlit had forgotten the woman entirely. She was sitting next to window looking bored. Before Starlit could do anything, Mikael grabbed her and hold her still. Lenore walked slowly to her and touched her face gently.

"Don't worry pretty girl; this only hurts a little bit. Soon you feel much better."

Starlit tried to scream but she couldn't make a sound.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elijah was walking around in a living room feeling nervous. He had a terrible feeling that he had made a mistake. Could he really trust his father? But then again, it was either his father or Klaus. And since Klaus was completely out of control, Elijah had though that his father would be a better option. He couldn't stop Klaus by himself. His father had took him back with open arms and told him everything about Klaus' curse. Including that Klaus needed Starlit's blood in order to make more hybrids. Although Elijah had to admit that Klaus cared about this girl but he probably wouldn't hesitate to bleed her dry if that was necessary. And Elijah couldn't allow that. He remembered the first time when he had seen her. That no good father of hers had dragged her to him. She had looked so beautiful standing there trying to hide how scared she really was. Elijah had wanted her so badly. But she didn't want him, she wanted Klaus. Elijah had hoped that she would come around. Klaus didn't deserve her. Elijah raised his head when Lenore entered the room.

"Your father would like to see you", she said with her typical monotone voice.

Elijah didn't say anything. He went straight to the library. Starlit was standing there next to Mikael. When she saw Elijah she smiled, ran to him and kissed him. That caught Elijah completely off guard. Starlit wrapped her arms around him.

"What… What did you do?" Elijah managed to ask.

Mikael smiled.

"Oh you're welcome. What wouldn't a father do for his son?"

"No, tell me what did you do?" Elijah said tensed.

"It was actually Lenore", Mikael explained. "You see, she's not just ordinary witch. She also possess some very… special talents."

"Special talents?"

"Yes. She can shape peoples minds. Their thoughts, memories, feelings…"

Elijah looked at Starlit horrified. She was still smiling to him.

"Undo it", Elijah said.

Mikael raised an eyebrow.

"Why? You want her, now she's yours."

"I didn't ask for this. You took her free will."

Mikael laughed.

"Oh come on now! I gave you what you want. And she's happy too. Aren't you my dear?"

"Yes", Starlit replied.

"Who do you love?"

"Elijah."

"And who do you want to be with?"

"Elijah."

"There you go. Everyone's happy."

"Father…" Elijah started feeling furious.

"Enough of this. Why don't you take her to your room? Have some fun."

"I'm taking her away from here", Elijah said.

"I don't think so. You are free to leave of course but she stays here."

Elijah looked at his father. Lenore had appeared next to him. Would he make it out with Starlit? Probably not.

"Fine but you don't come near her."

Mikael raised his hands in the air looking amused.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Off you two lovebirds go now."

Elijah took Starlit's hand and led her to his room.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant this to happen", he said desperately.

"Please don't be sad my love", Starlit said and gently touched his face. "Everything is going to be alright."

Elijah couldn't face her anymore. He had to turn away.

"I'm going to fix this somehow. I swear", he said quietly.

When he turned back to Starlit he saw that she had took her dress off. She was only wearing bra and panties.

"No, no please put your clothes back on."

Starlit looked confused.

"Have I done something to displease you?" she asked insecurely.

"No! No I…"

Elijah took a blanket and wrapped it around her.

"But… don't you want me?"

Elijah felt desperate.

"You have no idea how much, but not like this."

"I don't understand…"

Elijah touched her face.

"I know you don't but trust me, this is the right thing to do."

Starlit still looked confused.

"Of course I trust you. Can I at least sleep next to you?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Starlit smiled and hugged him.

"I love you", she said and kissed him.

Elijah felt like the worst person in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elijah was lying on his bed. Starlit's head rested on his chest. She was asleep. Elijah could felt her peaceful breathing. She had looked at him so trustingly. Elijah hated himself at that moment. He had done this to her. And what was even worse, he had no idea how to fix it. He had to talk to his father. Then Starlit made a weak sound.

"No…. no…please…"

"Starlit?" Elijah said worried.

"No! No!"

She was crying now. Elijah touched her face gently.

"Starlit, wake up."

Starlit opened her eyes. He could saw how terrified she was.

"Starlit it's ok, it was just a bad dream", Elijah said as calmingly as he could.

Starlit looked at him and relaxed.

"Elijah", she said and pressed against him. "I'm so happy you're here. I had that nightmare again."

"What nightmare."

Starlit was shaking.

"You know, the one about him."

"About who?"

"Klaus", Starlit said with shaky voice.

Elijah lifted her chin gently.

"What kind of nightmare was it?" he asked.

Starlit's eyes filled with new tears.

"What he did to me", she said quietly.

"What he did to you?"

"Yes. How he raped and tortured me before you saved me."

Elijah was so shocked he couldn't say anything.

"You saved me…" Starlit murmured. "I love you so much."

Elijah couldn't do anything but hold her.

"It's ok. Just go back to sleep", he said.

What kind of sick memories had that witch gave her? Elijah waited until he was sure Starlit was asleep again. Then he got up, being careful not to wake her. Elijah was furious when he went looking for his father. Mikael was in the living room, sitting casually on a couch.

"Ah, he returns! Did you have a good time?" he asked smiling.

Elijah had to control his urge to attack Mikael.

"What kind of memories did you put into her mind?"

"Oh, a little bit of this, little bit of that. Do you have something specific in mind?"

"Klaus", Elijah said simply.

"Right. That one was beautiful work, even if I say so myself."

"Why did you do that? That's just… disgusting."

"Now, now son, I had good reason. I had to make sure that she won't have any… shall we say friendly feelings for Niklaus."

"So you made her think that Klaus raped and tortured her?" Elijah said feeling sick.

"Oh no, no, no! She doesn't just think that. She remembers every second of it. It's very much real to her."

Elijah bit his teeth together.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you do that? You could have just made her forget Klaus."

"Yes, I suppose so, but I like to play it save. You see, that blood of beloved thing works both ways. Niklaus must care about her but she also must feel the same. There's no chance for that now."

"This wasn't what we agreed. You gave me your word no harm would come to her…"

"And I kept my word", Mikael said coldly. "She's fine, isn't she?"

"Maybe physically but…"

"Exactly. I never said anything about her mental state. And besides, she's happy and she wants to be with you! What more do you want?"

"Do you honestly think I could take advantage of her like that?" Elijah asked angrily.

"Why not? She won't mind. And just think about how much that will upset Niklaus. He had taken so much from you, from both of us, so it's about time you take something from him. Just take her, she wants it just as much as you do."

"Because you forced her!" Elijah shouted. "I could never do that. I'm not a monster."

Mikael laughed.

"We'll see. In the meantime you're free to play house with her if that's what you want."

"Father please, just let me leave here with her…"

"I already told you, you are free to go when ever you want but she's not. I mean literally, she can't leave this house unless I say so. You can leave or stay, your choice."

Elijah felt completely frustrated. Still he knew he couldn't leave Starlit here alone.

"I will stay", he said coldly.

"Wonderful! Run along now, you mustn't keep the lady waiting."

Elijah was too angry to speak. He went back to his room and watched Starlit who was still sleeping. He had to find a way to get them both out of this nightmare.


	10. Chapter 10

_His mother came up with such a clever way to save the day with a little white lie.  
>He thinks he missed the point back then, but now he's grown to understand it, in a way.<br>"Father said "I'm sorry" only once, as I remember"  
>"The words were not meant to hurt, only destroy you, my stupid son..."<br>One person can make a difference, sometimes...  
>Just turn his head when the kid is still and has a weak neck.<em>

_Smiled at his funeral, "happy you're dead."_

_All his solutions, it seemed, were only problems in disguise_  
><em>Glueing on his drinkin´ face, got ready to erase another day...<em>

_Mother was yet confident, although they had it tight, taught her son_  
><em>At the end of every tunnels a little light.<em>  
><em>It wasn't a lie, it was her hope, that everything would be fine one day<em>  
><em>"He can fulfill his every dream, Im happy as long as hes not."<em>

_"I hate it and fear can't face it_  
><em>the child is not right, he's my greatest shame<em>

_Sonata Arctica – Caleb_

Chapter 10

Caleb had always known he would die young. It didn't really bother him. He didn't want to grow old anyway. Live everyday like it would be your last. That had always been his motto. He didn't have much happy memories from his childhood. Caleb had hated his parents. He was quite sure the feeling was mutual. His father had been more open about it. His mother was just cold. After Caleb had killed his father she hadn't been sad, only annoyed by the inconvenience. His father had been a warlock and his mother a witch so Caleb had been familiar with magic his whole life. He had used it for his own amusement until he met Klaus. Caleb had been 16 back then. After that he had felt his life finally had some purpose. Caleb admired Klaus, like some kind of father figure. He had never said that to Klaus of course, since he didn't have a death wish. But now he had let Klaus down. Caleb had always known Klaus didn't accept failures so it was only a matter of time before he would be dead. Well, he had a good run.

"Would you mind?" Liam said annoyed.

Caleb startled.

"What did you say dude?"

Liam rolled his eyes.

"For the last time, stop calling me dude and focus. I'm beginning to regret for saving your neck."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"No. We have to find that girl before Klaus completely loses his temper."

"I know man! We have tried over and over again. Something is blocking us", Caleb said tiredly.

"Yes, probably Elijah has some witch or warlock too. We just have to outsmart them."

"By all means, if you have some suggestions."

Liam ran his fingers through his reddish hair.

"We are so screwed", he murmured.

"Tell me about it man!"

Caleb tried to think. This was hopeless. They needed some help but who would be powerful enough…

"Wait, wait, I got it!"

"What?" Liam asked.

"I know someone who can help us. She's the most powerful witch I know."

"Who?"

"My aunt Morgan."

"Your aunt?" Liam repeated suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm telling you man, she can do this."

"Alright, we have nothing to lose. Call her right now."

"Oh, right…."

"What?" Liam asked annoyed.

"There might be a tiny problem."

"Which is?"

Caleb looked uncomfortable.

"She really doesn't like me and she hates vampires."

"And that's a tiny problem?"

"Well, kind of…"

Liam was almost ripping his hair now.

"One of these days, I'm going to… Ok, fine. How can we persuade her?"

Caleb figured out the answer immediately.

"Starlit! We can explain it's all for her. Aunt Morgan digs that helping the helpless stuff."

"Ok, we have to try."

"And there's something else" Caleb added.

"What?" Liam snapped.

"If I can convince her to come here, we have to ask Klaus to be polite to her or else she might take off."

Liam looked like he was about to faint.

"Well, good luck with that. And I absolutely want to be there when you ask _Klaus_ to be polite."

Caleb coughed and tried to signal something with his eyes.

"What?" Liam asked. "Oh… He's standing right behind me isn't he?"

"Yes", Klaus said charmingly.

Liam turned quickly.

"Forgive me sir, I didn't mean to…"

Klaus raised his hand to silence him.

"I don't care about that. What's the situation?"

"We have a plan, boss", Caleb said. "We're gonna ask my aunt Morgan's help. She's like the most powerful witch I know."

"And you want me to be polite to her?" Klaus asked casually.

"No! I mean yes. I mean… if that's not too much trouble."

"Fine, if she can find Starlit. Do what ever is necessary to get her here."

"Right away boss", Caleb said relieved.

He was truly praying that aunt Morgan would be in good mood.


	11. Chapter 11

_I wish I had an angel_

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight_

_I'm going down so frail and cruel_

_Drunken disguise changes all__the rules_

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

_Nightwish – I wish I had an angel__  
><em> 

Chapter 11

Family dinner from hell. That was Elijah's first thought. He was sitting at a table with Starlit, Mikael and Lenore. Everyone else seemed to have a good time. Starlit was laughing and talking with Mikael who also seemed to be in excellent mood. Lenore was smiling. She didn't speak much but then again, she never did.

"Toast!" Mikael said and raised his glass. "To my son and his beautiful bride!"

"You are too kind", Starlit said when she also raised her class.

"Don't be silly my dear, you are like a daughter to me", Mikael said smiling. "Elijah is truly a lucky man. Isn't that right son?"

Elijah felt sick about this grotesque show, but he forced himself to smile.

"Yes father. Very lucky."

"Let there be many happy years for two of you!"

Everyone raised their classes.

"Thank you Mikael", Starlit said smiling. "For everything. You have been so generous."

"We are family now my dear. What is mine is yours."

Elijah felt strong urge to break his glass and stab Mikael with it. Instead he sat next to Starlit and smiled. Starlit took his hand. Her hand felt so soft and warm. This was a nightmare. If Mikael had wanted to punish him for his betrayal, then his father had found a perfect way to do it. Being so close to Starlit but still unable to touch her was truly a torture. Elijah had always considered himself an honorable man but lately he had to constantly remind himself about that. He couldn't live with himself if he would cross that line, but still… He was tempted. It was like Mikael had just read his mind.

"Oh, but you two kids must be tired listening an old man like me. I completely understand if you rather want to spend some quality time together."

"No, no, we are enjoying your company", Starlit said. "And Lenore's as well."

"That's very sweet of you my dear but I'm afraid I need my rest as well so perhaps we can call it a night?"

"Yes, of course. Thank you for the wonderful evening."

Starlit stood up and kept Elijah's hand tightly in her own.

"Pleasure was all mine", Mikael said. "Good night you two."

Elijah didn't say anything. He didn't feel like pretending any more.

"Your father is so nice", Starlit said when they got to Elijah's room.

"Yes, a true hero", Elijah replied tiredly and sat on the bed.

Starlit turned to look at him.

"Is everything alright my love?" she asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. I am just tired."

"Well maybe you would like to have some dessert."

Starlit smiled and sat on his lap. She touched his hair and cheek and kissed his neck. Elijah closed his eyes.

"Starlit, I can't do this."

She didn't stop kissing him.

"I'm going to hell", Elijah murmured.

He couldn't control himself anymore. He just throws Starlit to the bed and started to kiss her passionately. She was kissing him back. Elijah wanted to feel the warmth of her skin. He ripped her dress off and touched her neck, her stomach, her thighs…

"I love you", she whispered.

Elijah stopped and looked at her lying under him almost naked.

"No, no, no, what am I doing?" he said mostly to himself.

"What's wrong?" Starlit asked confused.

Elijah got up and started to walk around the room, trying to control himself again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", he said.

Starlit got up too and moved next to him.

"It's ok my love. What ever it is you can tell me. I'm here for you."

Elijah couldn't face her compassionate look.

"Can we just please go to sleep", he said tiredly.

"Yes of course, if that's what you want."

That wasn't what he wanted but that was all he was going to do tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Klaus wasn't happy at all. Patience had never been one of his virtues. Too much time had been wasted. He still didn't know where Starlit was. That was driving him crazy. If something had happened to her… But still Klaus couldn't understand what Elijah's end game was. Just messing with him? Annoy him? Klaus couldn't believe Elijah would be so stupid. There must be something else. Some reason he hadn't figured out yet.

"Hurry up now, we have to clean up this mess!" Caleb said.

He seemed nervous.

"What do you mean _we_?" Liam replied. "It's your mess so you clean it up."

"Come on man! Aunt Morgan's gonna be here any minute! She's going to kill me if this place looks like this!"

"Is someone a little afraid of his aunt?" Liam asked mockingly.

"You haven't met her man!" Caleb replied.

Klaus rolled his eyes. This was just like dealing with children. But Caleb's apartment was dirty. Klaus didn't want to be here himself.

"Just help him will you", he said to Liam negligently.

"Yes sir", Liam replied.

Klaus moved slowly next to window and looked outside. He was very annoyed. For Caleb's sake his aunt better be as powerful as he claimed. Klaus certainly wasn't in forgiving mood. Then he heard a knock from the door. Caleb froze.

"She's here", he murmured. "Oh no, she's here!"

Caleb almost tripped when he ran to the door. When he opened the door Klaus saw a tall woman who was maybe in her late thirties. There were some red stripes on her short black hair. Her eyes were as dark as Caleb's. She was quite attractive although there was a long scar on her face. Like some kind of warrior woman. She was wearing jeans, top and sweatshirt.

"Auntie Morgan!" Caleb said cheerfully.

Woman didn't seem pleased to see him.

"Do not auntie Morgan me boy!" she said and walked right past Caleb.

"Ok", Caleb said and closed the door.

"And let's make one thing clear right away, I'm not here for you or your blood sucking friends. I'm only here to help that girl. Hurting a luxia is despicable thing to do."

"I totally agree! Oh, auntie Morgan, here are Klaus and Liam…"

"I don't care", woman interrupted him. "What kind of dump are you living in? You should be ashamed."

"Yes auntie Morgan", Caleb replied quietly.

"Where's the kitchen?" she asked.

"It's right there."

Woman marched straight to the kitchen and started to open drawers.

"I think I'm in love", Liam said.

Caleb scowled him.

"Not cool, man."

"No, no, I'm serious."

Klaus rolled his eyes. Just like being in kindergarten or something.

"Have you heard from your mother?" Morgan asked while taking some things out from the drawers.

"Thankfully no. She's probably off somewhere ruining some poor rich bastard's life", Caleb replied.

Morgan looked at him angrily.

"Watch your tongue boy. Ruby might be a bitch but she's still my sister."

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry."

"Now, I assume you have something of hers?"

"A what now?" Caleb asked.

Morgan looked annoyed.

"Do you dillholes have something what belongs to the girl you want to find?"

"Oh, right! We have her cat."

"That will do. Bring him here."

"Well actually the cat's not here right now…"

Morgan rolled her eyes.

"For heavens sake, go and get him then! I haven't got the whole day!"

"Right, right. I just go and get him from Mrs. Braddock's house", Caleb said and looked at Klaus.

"Go!" Klaus snapped.

Caleb left quickly.

"Can you find her?" Klaus asked calmly.

"Yes", Morgan replied without looking at him. "But if I see that you are planning to hurt her…"

"No, I'm not. I would never do that."

Now Morgan looked at him.

"For some reason I actually believe you hybrid."

"You know what I am?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Yes and I know enough about you for never agreeing to help you in any other situation."

Klaus smiled.

"Fair enough. But I do appreciate your help now."

"Sure you do. Just don't make me regret it."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elijah knew what he would have to do. After what he had just heard, he didn't have a choice. He was praying he could pull this off. He found Starlit from his room. She looked pale and nervous. Still she smiled when she saw him. Elijah closed the door behind him.

"Starlit, I need to talk to you", he said.

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

Elijah touched her face with both of his hands.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do", Starlit replied without hesitation.

"I am going to ask you to do some things which probably seem strange to you. I can't explain why. I just need you to trust me, ok?"

Starlit nodded.

"Ok, first of all, take off your clothes and wear one of my shirts."

Starlit looked a little confused but she obeyed. Elijah turned his back when she started to undress.

"I'm ready", she said insecurely.

She looked so small and vulnerable wearing his shirt. Elijah refused to think about it right now.

"Good. Now please don't move."

Elijah ran his fingers through her hair couple of times, making them look a little messy.

"Ok, there is one more thing I need to do and I would like to say in advance that I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Starlit asked confused.

"Please just don't move. This won't hurt, I promise", Elijah said and pulled her closer.

He started to suck her neck, being careful not to break her skin. Starlit didn't move. When Elijah saw there was a mark on her neck, he took a step back.

"Ok, good."

Elijah went to the bed and removed the covers. He messed the sheets and dropped couple of pillows to the floor.

"Come here", he said to Starlit.

Starlit obeyed and looked at him insecurely. Elijah didn't allow himself to feel anything. Still he couldn't help but took Starlit's hand.

"I know you must be scared but I need you to do exactly as I say. Ok?"

"Yes."

Elijah lifted her to the bed and tucked her in.

"Stay here until Lenore or Mikael comes to get you. If they ask anything just say you were tired. And try to look happy if you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but where are you going?"

"There is something I need to do but I will be back soon, I promise. Everything is going to be alright."

Elijah kissed Starlit's forehead softly. She smiled at him.

"I love you", she said.

Elijah forced himself to smile.

"I love you too."

He left quickly before he could chance his mind. Ok, that was the easy part. Now he had to truly concentrate. Elijah opened three upper buttons of his shirt and messed his hair a little. Then he went straight to the library. Mikael looked at him surprised.

"What has happen to you son?" he asked.

Elijah looked at him angrily.

"I hope you are happy now father, because I really loathe myself."

It took a moment before Mikael understood what he was saying.

"Ah, so you finally took her. Good for you! Or was it?"

"Just shut up!" Elijah snapped. "I need to go hunting and I want you to stay away from her while I'm gone."

Mikael smiled.

"Of course son, hunting is an excellent idea. Is she in your room?"

"Yes, she is resting."

"Well, well, you really exhausted her then. But don't worry; she will be just fine while you're gone."

"She better be", Elijah said and marched out.

He really hoped he had been convincing enough. As soon as Elijah got out from the front door he started to run with his vampire speed. When he estimated that he was far enough, he took a cell phone from his pocket and started to dial numbers.

"Yeah what?" someone answered.

"Are you Caleb?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"My name is Elijah. I would like to speak to Klaus."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hold on", Caleb said.

Then another silence before Elijah heard Klaus' voice.

"You got a lot of nerve to call me brother", he said angrily. "You just wait when I find you…"

"Niklaus", Elijah interrupted him calmly. "For once in your life, just listen to me. Starlit's life depends on it."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Starlit was terrified. She wanted Elijah to be safe but part of her hoped he would be here with her. Mikael had told her this morning what to do and she prayed she would be strong enough. Monster was coming.

"_He will rape you over and over again until you beg him to kill you. He will kill me, Lenore and Elijah…"_

"_No!"_

"_You can stop him my dear. You can get close enough. You know how sick he is. He thinks you enjoyed what he did to you. He wants to do it again."_

"_But… how can I stop him?"_

"_I have a weapon that can kill him. Very special stake. All you have to do is let him come close enough and then throw it through his heart."_

Starlit knew she had to be strong. For Elijah. For all of them. Mikael was counting on her. Starlit held a pillow close to her tightly. Elijah was safe. It was good he wasn't here. She could do this. Starlit heard a knock from the door. She raised her head.

"Yes?"

Lenore entered the room quickly. She looked at Starlit sitting on the bed, wearing Elijah's shirt.

"It's time", Lenore said. "He's almost here."

Starlit nodded trying not to shake.

"Here."

Lenore handed a stake to her.

"You know what to do. We all trust you."

"I'm scared Lenore", Starlit said.

Lenore smiled and touched her face.

"I know sweetie, I know. If I could do it myself I would, but only you can. Do it for Elijah."

"Yes, I can do this."

"That's right sweetie. I have to go now but we all need you to be strong."

"Thank you Lenore, for everything. Take care of yourself, ok?"

"You too sweetie", Lenore said and left.

Starlit was alone in Elijah's room holding the stake. She knew she had to hide it. If she would fail everything would be lost.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…" she kept repeating to herself.

Starlit didn't know how long she had stood there when she heard a sound from the door. Then she saw Klaus. Starlit had to use all her will power for not to panic. Her heart was beating like a drum and she was shaking.

"Starlit?" Klaus said.

Starlit forced herself to stand still when he approached her. She tried her best to hold back tears. He was right in front of her now.

"Starlit, it's ok, you are safe now."

Starlit was too scared to understand his words. He touched her face. She closed her eyes. She couldn't go trough it again. She wasn't going to let him hurt her anymore. Starlit squeezed the stake in her hand and aimed it to his heart. But Klaus was faster. He grabbed the stake and took it from her. Starlit couldn't hold back her tears and panic anymore.

"Please just be merciful and kill me quickly", she whispered shaking like a leaf.

Klaus was shocked. He dropped the stake. Elijah had told the truth. Klaus couldn't say anything. He didn't even notice when Caleb entered the room. Then something throws Caleb against the wall. Klaus turned and saw Lenore standing at the door. She moved her hand and the stake flied to her. Mikael was standing behind her.

"Well, well, it seems that your little whore failed so I just have to do the job myself."

Before Mikael could reach the stake, someone else did. Morgan. She tossed it to Klaus. At the same time Elijah appeared behind Mikael and grabbed him. Klaus moved to them in a second and stabbed Mikael straight to his heart. Lenore screamed furiously until Morgan knocked her out.

"That was for hurting my nephew you bitch!"

Mikael's body was burning on the floor. Elijah and Klaus stood next to it quietly. Morgan went to check on Caleb. Liam entered the room breathlessly.

"Damn, I missed all the action", he murmured.

Then Klaus and Elijah remembered Starlit. She was sitting on the floor apparently in some kind of shock. They both approached her. When she saw Klaus, her eyes widened with fear. Then she saw Elijah.

"Elijah run!" she shouted and stood up.

She attacked Klaus.

"Don't touch him!" Starlit shouted and hit Klaus as hard as she could.

Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Maybe it is best if I…" Elijah started.

Klaus just turned and walked out of the room.

"Elijah", Starlit said crying and wrapped her arms around him.

Elijah tried his best to calm her down. He knew this was far from over.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Klaus and Elijah sat on the couch in the living room. They were both quiet, drinking their scotch.

"So, did you take advantage of her?" Klaus finally asked.

"No", Elijah replied.

"Did you want to?"

"You know I did."

"Hmm."

It was quiet again. They were waiting for Morgan. She was with Starlit trying to find out how damaged her mind was. Klaus hated being in this house but it was the best solution right now. He couldn't even appreciate the fact that Mikael was finally gone for good. Then there was the whole thing with Elijah. When Klaus had seen Starlit wearing his shirt, he had really wanted to kill his brother. Elijah had sworn to Klaus that he hadn't known what Mikael was planning to do. Messing up Starlit's mind and make her kill him… Klaus had to admit that was wicked, even for Mikael. But thing was, he couldn't do anything to his brother. Not yet anyway, when he was the only one who Starlit trusted. What if her mind couldn't be fixed? Klaus couldn't even think about that. He didn't want to see that terror in her eyes again. Elijah had told him about the memories that witch bitch had put into her mind. Klaus hoped he could just kill Mikael again. Both Klaus and Elijah stood up when Morgan entered the room.

"How is she?" Klaus asked.

Morgan seemed tense.

"She's finally resting now but I have to tell you… I've never seen anything like this before."

"What do you mean?"

"Her mind has been so badly broken that it will take me weeks maybe months to fix even a small part of that damage. And since _somebody_ killed the witch who did this, I can't guarantee I'll be able to fix her mind completely at all."

Klaus regretted for killing Mikael's witch but he hadn't been able to control himself.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"First of all, she needs some peaceful place where she can feel safe. And you two better make damn sure you don't do anything to upset her."

"That can be arranged", Klaus replied calmly.

"Good. Heaven knows I never thought I would say this, but right now we are a team. What ever problems two of you have, just suck it up. This is going to be difficult enough for her and for me without any quarrel between you two. Is that clear?"

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other.

"Yes", they both said.

"Great. Let's get started then, shall we."


	16. Chapter 16

Final chapter

Starlit was sitting in a beautiful garden. Buttons was sleeping on her lap. She was grateful of moments like this. It was so peaceful. So quiet. She could almost forget last four months. Almost. Living in this house with Klaus, Elijah, Morgan, Caleb and Liam had been confusing. She could barely remember the day Elijah had brought her here from Mikael's house. This place was very isolated. There were no other houses or big roads anywhere near. But there was a forest and pond. Starlit liked it here. First weeks had been very difficult for her, although Klaus hadn't let her see him. She had been so confused. There were so many things she couldn't understand. Elijah had been with her all the time. She had felt safe with him. She had slowly started to felt safe with Morgan as well. Then she had started to remember things. It took a while before she could tell which memories were her own. She still remembered everything Lenore and Mikael had put into her mind. And she remembered her time with Elijah. Her feelings for Elijah. That was even more confusing. She had forgiven Elijah. Starlit still felt she owed him. She knew he never meant to hurt her. Still she couldn't help but feel violated. That whole experience had been humiliating.

"May I join you?" someone asked.

Starlit flinched. Klaus was standing next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", he said.

Starlit smiled.

"It's ok."

Klaus sat next to her. She instantly moved away from him.

"I'm so sorry", Starlit said. "I didn't do that on purpose. I know those memories are not real but it's just difficult…"

"You don't have to apologize. I understand. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, please don't", Starlit said.

She hated herself for hurting Klaus' feelings. He had been amazingly patient with her.

"I would like to tell you something", she said.

"What is it, love?"

Starlit took a deep breath.

"I know how you can make more hybrids."

Klaus' eyes widened.

"What?"

"You… you need my blood. Blood of beloved."

Klaus was quiet for a moment.

"You can take it if you want", Starlit said quietly.

Klaus touched her face and lifted her chin.

"Do you really think I would do that?"

"But… I know how important that is to you. If you need…"

"What I need is my girl. Are you still my girl?"

Starlit smiled.

"Always."

She didn't pull away when Klaus kissed her.

"There are still some things I want to tell you. About my past. I don't want that to come between us again."

"We have time, love", Klaus said.

"Where is everyone else?" Starlit asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Liam is probably drooling over Morgan or having one of his intelligent conversations with Caleb. Elijah left a while ago."

"He left?" Starlit said surprised.

"Yes, he had some… errands to run."

"What kind of errands?"

"Reunion with our brothers and sisters."

"What?" Starlit asked astonished.

"Yes, I figured I owe him that much", Klaus said casually.

"So you didn't…?"

"Kill my siblings? Yes, I did but I kept their bodies safe. Killing an original permanently is a hell of a thing to do. And impossible now, as far as I know."

"But won't your siblings be angry?"

Klaus smirked.

"Probably but Elijah promised to calm them down a little. Maybe I have to fight with some of them but that's just a normal family thing for us. I think we can work things out."

"Normal family thing…" Starlit murmured.

"What? It is."

Starlit couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think either of us knows that much about normal family."

Klaus smiled and pulled her closer.

"We have time to learn."

**Once again, thank you everyone for reading my story and for your reviews. I'm writing a new, probably darker story, also about Klaus. I think he's an interesting character. And I'm sorry about any grammar mistakes in my text, since English is not my first language. **


End file.
